


Agastopia

by Lillyleaf101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff Fic Mostly, Implied abuse, Lost and Found, M/M, No action or drama, PTSD, Strip Dancer!Harry, Voldemort won the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyleaf101/pseuds/Lillyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if when Voldemort went after the Potters he only killed James and Lily? What if instead of taking any chances he handed Harry over to a Deatheater to dispose of? What if that Deatheater failed?</p><p>AU in which Voldemort won the war after the Potters died, however all the members weren't quite as dead as he imagined. - Mostly Fluff.</p><p>Work in Progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I am still working on K&C I am just at a bit of a loss for it currently so am exercising my writing with this idea that nagged me the other day.
> 
> This shouldn't be too long so it should get finished eventually, in between writing K&C whenever I get stuck for words on it, enjoy what ever is written for now!

It had been eighteen years since the dark had won the war that had torn Magical Britain apart, all it really took was the death of one family and Dumbledore's supposed 'order' had fallen to shambles in the wake of it.

When The Dark Lord had taken over control of Magical Britain there had been many changes, dark magic could be used freely now as long as one did not use it to harm unwilling parties, all of the old traditions such as yule and Samhain were returned to their rightful place among wizarding culture and were celebrated widely, and creatures had more freedoms from the fear-filled restrictions of the old regime meaning Werewolves could get jobs without discrimination and with the necessary sick leave.

Perhaps the largest change which took the most time to set up was that muggleborns were detected earlier and brought into the magical world at a younger age, learning of culture and customs before they were required to attend Hogwarts, their families were checked on regularly and if seen unfit to raise the magical child they would be taken from the parents and placed with magical families willing to take them in, the parents would of course have their memories of the child and magic removed from their minds. Once muggleborns graduated Hogwarts they were required to stay within the magical world, the only time they would ever go back to the muggle world would be to see their relatives if they still had them and only for so many days a year unless given permission from an official.

Initially many changes caused much uproar in the community but eventually they quieted down and accepted that the changes were probably for the best, now almost two decades later the wizarding world was a rather peaceful place again, citizens were happy, crime rates had actually dropped substantially since the old regime, and they even had a minister for magic, though everyone knew The Dark Lord called all the shots in the end.

Just another bloody chapter in history brought to a close as the world moved on and forgot.

 

* * *

 

 

Narcissa Malfoy strode down the sodden path of some dreadful wizarding district, silently grumbling about having to attend to the mundane tasks which brought her out in such dreadful weather, if she had her way someone would be doing this for her but alas there was no one available to send as a lacky and no time to find one.

The skies were roaring in displeasure as they pelted the ground below with water which formed in muddy puddles and ran down the sides of roads like rapid streams, the dark umbrella held above her head was barely enough to keep herself dry even with all the charms she had stuck on it.

She wore a thick, woolen coat that ended at her calves with stylized boots and robes that were of the same length as her coat underneath and made of a thick material to keep the cold out, even dressed for cold wind and rain she was insistent to look her best.

Narcissa supposed she was lucky at least to have the umbrella as the weather seemed to only want to get worse, and it wasn't too far to go now until she reached a store where she could floo home and change into some nice dry clothes. Just as the thought went through her head she felt a tug in the arm holding her umbrella and she cursed her own thoughts as the umbrella was tugged upwards by the wind, stopping her pace she fought with the wind not to have it carry off her source of protection from the blasted rain.

She tugged hard at the handle to bring the umbrella back down to hover over her head again, with the loud sound of fabric being battered in the wind and the splintering sound of small joints breaking she gave a sigh to see her umbrella had been turned inside out and now stuck up like some odd broom, tossing the now broken and useless thing aside she quickly rushed into a nearby alley that seemed to have some protection from the ever worsening storm.

Standing just inside the entrance to the alley she peered out into the storm, hoping it would not be too long before it lessened a little so she might return home with some dignity in tact, she did not fancy arriving back at the manor dripping like a sodden rag. Looking to the other wall of the alley she saw some of the offending water trickling down it steadily, the alley wasn't quite as covered as she would have liked it seemed but so long as she stayed on the one side she could avoid any muddy waters dribbling onto her.

She was a pureblood of most noble lineage and yet here she was, cowering in a filthy, trash filled alley from the heavens which assaulted her, it was degrading.

Looking around the filthy alley she nearly screamed in freight when she realized she was in fact not alone, barely managing not to let lose the shrill noise she clutched her chest to steady her heart as she took in the appearance of the other. They sat at the back of the alley, right in the middle, with their knees touching and feet spread apart, arms were laid limply over the knees, hands dangling, and the face was hanging low, hiding behind them and a messy shag of blackest hair, for all she knew the person was asleep. Or dead.

She attempted to ignore the person, looking out again at the clouds which gave a mighty roar as if daring her to step out from her shelter.

Sighing her curiosity got the best of her and she looked over at the person again, they appeared to be male from the shape of the body and their clothes were very odd, everything was black and studded. Taking a few shaky steps towards the figure Narcissa stopped out of reach of the person, not willing to test her luck with some alley-way stranger. Their pants were somewhat baggy with lots of tiny belts and chains hanging from the proper belt holding them up, they had splits going up from the bottom along the sides of their legs, causing the fabric to fall back to reveal high, dark boots and pale legs. From what she could see of the shirt it was little more than a singlet that revealed far too much of the boys stomach. Certainly these were not clothes fit for the kind of weather raging just outside of their muffled hideaway, looking to the wall dripping water she noticed that it was pooling down and moistening the ground under the boy and yet he still had not stirred, perhaps he truly was dead.

Narcissa did not want to think on the boy too much longer, turning away she reminded herself that it wasn't her place to go helping street rats who could not even dress themselves warmly enough before taking a nap in a dusty alley. Yet the longer she was forced to stay due to the storm raging the more her mind thought on how the boy would live out here, if he would even survive the storm or the coming winter, she knew just from him being there that he must be a wizard and yet there did not seem to be a wand on him, or even a place to store one as his pant pockets seemed too baggy to hide such a shape very well and there was no other place the boy had to store things.

Cursing her motherly instincts she turned back to the boy and knelt down cautiously, placing a gentle hand on his almost bare shoulder, "Are you alright Child?" she queried, the gave no response but she could tell now that he was in fact breathing at least, though the cold of his skin might have given her other ideas, "Do you have a home?" She tried.

A tired sigh, the head lifted slighty and then, "No." The voice was weak and slightly raspy, the boy must have been out here for a while.

At a loss of what to ask of him she merely stated the first thing that came to mind, "Do you have warmer clothes?"

"No."

Silence for a moment, "Do you have any family?"

It also took the boy a moment to reply this time, like he was thinking over the answer, "No."

Narcissa no longer knew what to do, she hadn't really had any plan in mind but now she knew the boy was indeed stuck here, without a home or people to search for him, without even proper clothing. Certainly he would not survive the winter.

She cursed her motherly heart once again as she shrugged off her coat and promptly wrapped it around the boy, his head lifted in surprise as the warm fabric fell over him and Narcissa almost gasped aloud at the brilliant orbs that were his eyes, like the brightest green she had ever seen, they almost seemed to glow in the dark alley. She quickly came to her senses again and gently grasped the boy's right hand in her own.

"If you have no where to be, would you like to come with me?"

The boy stared at her for a moment, like he couldn't believe her words, truthfully she hardly did either, she was not known for charity despite the many galleons the Malfoy family put into such things it was never on a personal level. Without a sound the boy lifted himself off the damp ground, Narcissa noticed that he was rather short and wondered how old he was, surely not older than her Draco?

Placing her other arm around his back she held the boy close to her, also serving to hold the coat in place, and she walked him to the alley entrance. Peering out again she admitted that the storm was only likely to get worse as time went on and probably last all night, making up her mind she affirmed her grip on the boys arm and hand in her own and together they made a dash for the nearest shop with a floo system, Narcissa leading the skinny boy on their journey.

As the store neared she briefly wondered at to what her husband might think but she was set in her ways, once she made up her mind she would stick with it.

How interesting things could soon become.

 

 

_To be Continued..._


	2. The Boy and The Biscuits

Lucius Malfoy watched as his wife practically fell through the floo, barely staying standing and clutching onto a small figure that was wrapped in her favourite coat, he knew his wife had just attended to important business but he also knew that that business had nothing to do with bringing a child back with her.

He rushed over and offered a hand to his drenched wife to steady herself, "Who is this?"

"A boy." Narcissa replied shifting her gaze to look at the boy who was staring in wonder about their manor hall, "I found him in an alley."

"Cissy!" Lucius gasped, since when did she bring home alley strays? Certainly the filthy urchin could not stay, "What were you thinking bringing something like that home with you?"

Lucius took in the look of the child, he could see the revealing, dark clothing beneath the coat hanging over his shoulders, his hair was inky black and wildly messy, this was certainly no self-respecting noble.

"It's not my fault!" Narcissa defended herself, speaking in a rush, "The wind broke my umbrella and then I was stuck in the same alley as him and I just couldn't ignore him. If he stays out there he would die Luci..."

Lucius could guess that Narcissa's motherly instinct had a part to play in this, looking outside a nearby window he could see she was right, the storm raged angrily and only more would follow until the snow started falling, in such weather the boy would no doubt freeze to death. He knew there was no arguing with Narcissa on the matter, not when she set her mind on it.

With a sigh, "Alright, he can stay for a bit until the weather clears up, but only until then. What is his name?"

"I didn't ask." Narcissa admitted, turning to the boy, "What _is_ your name?"

Looking between the both of them he replied, "I'm Harry."

"Well then, welcome to Malfoy Manor Harry, I hope you enjoy your stay." The boy merely nodded in response.

Narcissa then took the boy away, most likely to dry him and herself off, Lucius decided to head to his office, sighing, "Draco is not going to like this."

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Lucius ran into the street rat Narcissa had taken in was in the kitchen, he had wandered from his office to get a snack and it was just as he was nearing the kitchen he heard his son give a startled yell. Rushing to see what the problem was he found that his son had finally met said street rat, in the time he had hidden away in his office he had nearly forgotten about the boy.

The boy was dry now and no longer wearing Narcissa's favourite coat, which really only served to show off his skinny body in those same black clothes, Lucius figured he must not have any others if he was still wearing them, after all he did not see any luggage of any sorts arrive with the boy. He was munching on a biscuit when Draco had wandered in and screamed and was now staring at the blond boy with wide green eyes, though Lucius noticed there was little to no fear in them.

Draco turned his head to see his father at the door to the kitchen, "Father! Who is this?!"

"Your mothers latest pet." was his reply, "She found the poor thing soaked in an alley way and decided to bring it back, you know how she is, said it would freeze to death. He will be staying here just until the weather warms up."

"But winter only just started, it hasn't even snowed yet." Draco pointed out.

"I know but there's no arguing with your mother on this matter, I'm sure the manor is large enough for a temporary guest."

Draco made a face that was halfway to a grimace but offered his hand, "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy."

The boy stared at the hand for a moment before he seemed to realize he was supposed to shake it, he then did so. "I'm Harry." The boy said before stuffing another biscuit in his mouth, he then looked up to Lucius, "It's alright that I'm eating these right?" He almost sounded worried.

"It's fine." Lucius dismissed, "I don't believe I had the chance to properly introduce myself before my wife dragged you away, I am Lucius Malfoy, the head of this house." He offered his hand and this time the boy was faster to respond in shaking it, though he noticed the boy did not have a strong grip and wondered if that was intentional or not. Looking the boy up and down he couldn't help but get curious, "So you don't have a home?"

"Nope." Another biscuit was shoved in his mouth.

"No family?"

"Not really." Odd, that wasn't a definite 'no'.

"Did you work anywhere?"

That caused the boy to stop scarfing down biscuits and look up at Lucius, his eyes swirling with emotions Lucius cared not to decipher.

When the answer came it was as short and simple as the rest, "Yes."

"Where?"

The boy took a moment to look at both Draco and Lucius before he replied, "A strip club."

Draco spluttered as if chocking on something and Lucius found himself just as shocked, "A strip club?" That explained the clothing.

"A magical one." Harry confirmed, the boy at least had the common sense to look somewhat ashamed, "I just danced though, and was never fully naked."

He was surprised that the boy could talk so openly about it as if it were a normal thing, but he was so small, "how old are you?"

"Eighteen." That was the same age as Draco, a year over the legal age for wizards, he could not have been strip dancing for long then. The boy looked worried now, "Will you kick me out?" He asked like it was a normal, expected thing, perhaps that was why he was on the streets, "I won't dance with any of you, I promise. Not unless you want me too... I can if you want..." his voice had gone quiet and he was looking at his feet.

Hearing the boy say such things, a boy the same age as his son, sort of made the usually uncaring man feel for him, what did the child go through to speak of things like this so normally? "We won't kick you out child, and you've no need to do _anything_ for us."

The boy looked up at him and Lucius wondered if the boy might cry, "Thank you sir." he then left with a handful of biscuits.

 

 

_To be Continued..._


	3. Revelation

The Dark Lord strode through the halls of Malfoy manor, he was to be meeting Lucius and was never to kind to knock on doors and wait, as usual he merely let himself in and was heading towards Lucius' study. The study was located in the same hall as many of the bedrooms, perhaps to allow the man to be closer to his son when he was younger? Voldemort really didn't care why.

As he walked the hall he noticed a door further down open and a person exit from the room, it was a guest room usually, he did not know the boy who wandered out into the hall, the boy was dressed in such a provocative manner, Voldemort wondered who the strange boy was and why the Malfoys would allow such a child in their home.

The boy looked at the paintings and decorations in the hall as he walked, not paying attention to where he was heading and did not seem to notice Voldemort until he almost walked into him, the child stopped just a foot from him, looking up with wide, curious eyes before seeming to squeak in panic and recognition.

"S-s-sorry, I didn't see you." The boy apologized, his face heating up.

"Really?" It was said with a bit of sarcasm, "And do you know who you almost slammed into?"

The boy seemed to only get more flustered, "W-well, yo-you're The Dark Lord."

"Indeed, and who are you?" The boy looked familiar but he just could not place it.

"I... I am.. no one..." The boy looked away at that, like he was to embarrassed to even look upon the lord anymore.

"Surely you must have a name?" He was getting impatient with the child, _how dare he not answer the question properly right away,_ but he kept his voice level, not wanting to scare the seemingly easily flustered child. _Not yet._

"Harry." Was the practically whispered response, the boy peeking back up at him with vibrant green eyes.

 _Harry..._ Before Voldemort could respond there was a shout down the hall aimed at him, "My lord!" Lucius came over, practically running, "Please excuse me my lord I had not noticed you were in the manor." the blonds eyes darted to the boy standing on the other side of Voldemort before returning their attention to the lord, "Should we take this to the study then?"

"Yes, lets." Following Lucius into the mans study Voldemort got one last glance at the boy, who he noticed was still watching him with those wide green eyes.

Now alone in the office Voldemort settled down in the chair taking up the desk, the Malfoy lord taking the seat in front of it as if the desk and office were not his own. Voldemort was silent for a moment, pondering, and Malfoy knew better than to rush him.

"That boy," Voldemort started, the sentence drifting off, it was too ludicrous to believe, too much chance involved, it certainly could not be.

"What of him?" Malfoy prompted when his lord did not continue.

"What do you know of him?" Voldemort commanded, tone not yet harsh.

"Just that he is just some street rat, Narcissa found him you see, she brought him home, worried that he would die of cold," Lucius was quick to divulge, "He told us he worked as a stripper too, in a magical club of course, danced for people... He will only be staying until the weather warms up, though that seems a time yet."

"I see... So you had no idea that that boy is in fact Harry Potter?"

"Potter?..." Lucius took a moment for the information to click, "You mean the one you went to kill? Isn't he dead then? How could that boy be him my lord?"

"I am not sure. But the looks, that hair, those eyes. Just like the parents. We can't be sure until the boy is questioned but if he is Potter... then that means the follower I tasked to get rid of him either failed me... or _betrayed_ me." The last parts were whispered in a deadly hiss, Lucius felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle.

"What should we do then my lord? Question him? Should we use spells or potions?"

"The boy seemed rather innocent, we may be able to merely talk the information out of him, he may not even be aware of who he is, if that fails then we shall see how many potions and crucios it takes for him to loosen his lips."

The two got up and left the office in search of the boy, they found him in the lounge with Draco and Narcissa, the woman had a camera and seemed to be wanting the boys to pose for a picture, they watched as Draco stood in a proud, haughty way, but were shocked when the other posed in a far more provocative way, hips forwards and shoulders back so that his crotch pressed against his pants. Everyone in the room seemed shocked by the boys antics, that was what he did when asked to pose for a picture? Well he did say he was a stripper. They approached close enough to hear Narcissa telling the boy off gently.

"Not like that dear! Try posing more like Draco, you see?"

The boy looked over at the taller one next to him and taking in his stance Harry stood up taller, raising his chin and attempted to copy Draco's full-of-himself smile but it came out more like an unsure grimace, seeing that was as far as they would get with him Narcissa raised her camera and snapped the picture. She seemed to be enjoying have two boys to dote over rather than just the one who would usually shrug her off because 'he was too old for that stuff now', though Draco seemed to like being used as an example for the other boy to follow.

Now that that was out of the way Lucius approached further, The Dark Lord staying where he was and merely looking on, "Darling do you mind if we borrow harry for a bit now?" It clearly was not a question she could say no to with Voldemort there but it was phrased as such anyway.

Nodding Narcissa replied, "Of course," turning to the boys, "Thank you dearies."

Lucius placed a hand behind Harry's shoulder and steered him towards the study, Voldemort walking ahead of them. When they returned to the office with the child Voldemort resumed his seat behind the desk, this time Harry took the chair in front and Lucius summoned one and sat at the side of the desk between the two.

 

 

_To be Continued..._


	4. Interrogation

Voldemort started, "Do you know why you have been brought here Harry?"

The boy shook his head, still looking far too innocent, especially for a child that had just posed so provocatively, "No sir."

"Would you mind telling us your name? Your full name."

The boy only took a second before replying, "Harry James Potter." Voldemort heard Lucius gasp ever so lightly but payed it no mind.

"You said you worked as a stripper? Where?"

"I- I don't know sir." the boy replied, looking down at his hands which were digging into his clothing in a frustrated manner.

"You don't know?" The boy shook his head, that would make it harder to track down documents involved with the boy, but he had no reason to suspect the boy was withholding the truth, it seemed he didn't even know who he was. "Someone must have raised you, who?" The boy didn't seem to want to answer, growing tired of his silence he hissed loudly to get his attention, "Boy!" The child flinched as if he was struck, _interesting_ , Voldemort filed that away for later, "Answer me." He commanded.

"My... My aunt and uncle raised me... They were muggles."

"I see, and you obviously didn't go to Hogwarts?"

"No sir."

"You don't own a wand?"

"No sir." The last two questions seemed to have affected the boy negatively, obviously the lack of wand and magical training was something he was sore about. "Would you mind telling us more about your past and how you ended up in that alley way?" The boy was silent again, glancing up briefly and Voldemort could clearly see the fear and apprehension in his eyes, he noticed the boys fingers digging into his legs again, more than just fabric being assaulted now, "No one is going to hurt you child," he promised the obviously sacred child, it didn't matter if he meant it or not, using spells on the boy was still an option in his mind, "Lucius, Narcissa has teddy bears right? Summon one for the child." The order obviously confused the man but he did as asked, summoning a regular old bear and handing it to the child, at first it seemed the boy did not want to take the bear but after a moment he did, his fingers digging into the soft body of the bear instead of his legs. "Tell us now child, what happened to you?"

"I lived with my aunt and uncle, and cousin... they weren't very nice to me."

Voldemort cut in, "Do you know how you got to live with them? And how were they not nice?"

"I don't know sir, sorry. But they would yell at me, sometimes my uncle would get really mad and hit me, my aunt threw pots and stuff at me too... and my cousin and his friends would play a game... they called it 'Harry Hunting'.. I didn't like it very much..." he squeezed the bear and after a moment continued, "I wasn't allowed a room of my own, I slept in a cupboard under the stairs, I also wasn't allowed my own clothes, I had to wear my cousins... but they did allow me to go to school. The teachers and students there weren't very nice to me either..." the boy trailed off, lost in thought it seemed.

"How old were you when you started dancing to entertain others?"

"Thirteen..." So he was forced to do such things underage, Voldemort was about to ask another question when the boy continued, "But... I was seven when people started touching me... in places I don't think they should have."

"Did your uncle touch you?"

"...yes."

"Did he put anything inside you?"

"No. No ones ever put anything inside me... just touched outside... I still didn't like it though."

"Did your uncle make you dance for people?"

"No."

"Who did then?"

"The man who owned me."

"Owned you? How could someone own you?"

"I don't know... When I was nine my uncle took me out to the city and waited at a pub, I don't think he could see it though... He talked to a bunch of people and I didn't pay much attention... Then one of the people he talked to gave him a lot of money and my uncle gave him papers and let him take me away, I didn't really want to go but I don't think I had a choice..."

"I see, and this man made you work in a strip club?"

"Yes, he owned it. He didn't make make until I was thirteen but before then he would touch me like my uncle did, and he let other people touch me too, they payed him." The child was looking down, refusing to raise his head, and he squeezed the bear so much it was surprising it had not torn open.

All the information made the boys attitude make sense, why he was so quiet and childish, why he got scared of other people so easily. Then Voldemort had to ask, "How did you end up on the street Harry?"

"I... I ran away."

Just as he thought. The boy had ran away, it wasn't the fact that he did not have a home but rather he probably was better without _that_ one. Voldemort actually felt sorry for him, though he would never let another soul know it, but the boy reminded him of himself, he also never liked child abuse, he only killed children out of necessity.

Voldemort ended the conversation, letting the boy wander back to Narcissa or his room, ordered Lucius to allow the boy to stay and also informed him that he planed to have the boy looked at by healers, both physically and mentally. He needed to find out what happened that night and how the boy ended up with his muggle relatives, for now the boy could be allowed to stay, it would be simple to destroy him if he needed, the boy didn't even have a wand or training.

Currently the thing that bothered him most was that the man who claimed to own the boy would obviously be looking for him.

 

 

_To be Continued..._


	5. The Scarf, The Wizard and The Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that this story is an exercise to keep my writing flowing, mixed with an idea that randomly came to me, so if you are expecting lots of plot and an expanding story then you will be sorely disappointed. This story is very tame and flat.
> 
> So far none of this has been Harry's PoV and I don't know if any of it will.

As promised Voldemort did get healers to check on the boy, the physical healer informed them that there were signs indicating that he had indeed been abused throughout his life but had not had intercourse, he also said that they found traces of magical residue on the boy's eyes, when the boy was questioned about it he simply stated he _had_ needed glasses but the man who owned him got his eyes fixed 'because glasses were a turn off'.

The healer to see the boy about his mental issues came after wards and, in the privacy of the boy's bedroom, had him relay the story of his past while he checked the boy over, when he was done he spoke to the Dark Lord and the Malfoys all together.

"From what I can tell the boy suffers PTSD, which stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, meaning the events of his past have likely left a mark on his mind and will cause him to react in negative ways towards certain, normal, everyday things."

The head Malfoy questioned, "What kinds of things?"

"I can't be sure without monitoring him, it could be seemingly harmless actions such as walking too fast or stopping too suddenly, it could be words-"

"He reacted badly to being called 'boy'." Lucius interrupted.

"Then I suggest you refrain from calling him such," the healer recommended before continuing what he had been saying before, "Even random events like a vase knocking over could send him into a panic attack, likely thinking he would be blamed for it. There is usually always a link to his past as to why these things will scare him."

"What can we do to avoid panicking the child?" Narcissa asked in a worried tone.

"Well you'd have to just wait and find out what makes him uncomfortable, when you notice such a situation try to rectify it and stop what ever is causing his distress, such as not calling him certain things or telling him it's not his fault if the wind comes in a window and knocks a vase over."

"We gave him a teddy bear to squish while we talked to him, does that help?" Lucius queried.

"Having items to comfort him can be helpful, especially ones he can dig his fingers into without harming himself or others. I also suggest looking out for things that have positive reactions and encouraging them. Talking to him about these things is the key. I'm sure you will be able to make the boy more comfortable if you do these things and you could even try to help him overcome his fear of things, just make sure to talk to him gently and remove the harmful thing if it affects him too much."

Once they were done talking with the healer about ways to help the child they thanked him and he was off. Lucius repressed a sigh, he didn't imagine his wife taking in a street rat would end up with him having to take care of its mental problems, _like a pet kitten_ he thought with disdain.

It wasn't as if he could do anything about it though, it seemed The Dark Lord wanted him to care for the boy for now and he wasn't about to disappoint his lord.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Lucius walked into the boys room to wake him, not entirely surprised to see him sleeping naked, studs and leather belts surely could not be comfortable sleep wear, the boy didn't even have underwear, just the skimpy black outfit.

Shaking the boy awake, "Wake up child."

The boy sat up, holding the blanket around himself and stifling a yawn, "Did you need something sir?"

"Yes, come with me." When the boy went to grab his clothes Lucius motioned him to stop, "Wrap the blanket around yourself."

The boy gave him a confused look but did as he said without complaint, when he was sure the boy would not lose his grip on the blanket he led the way down the hall to Draco's room, the blond boy was already awake and dressed, Lucius shoved Harry in and closed the door. The dark haired boy was clearly confused as he hugged the blanket around his body to avoid the cold seeping in despite the warming charms on the rooms.

Draco had been expecting them, "What first father?"

"Underwear. And socks too."

Draco quickly dug through one of his drawers and pulled out a plain y-front and a set of socks, tossing them at the end of his bed which Harry stood near, looking at them in confusion still.

"Go put them on." Lucius told the boy, then pointed to a walk-in-wardrobe where he could change in private, "Go in there."

The boy seemed to get the message now and, grabbing the underwear and socks, disappeared into the closet with his blanket still wrapped around him. He only took a moment before coming out again, lacking the blanket but wearing the garments given to him.

"Good. Pants and shirt now, something warm."

This continued until Harry was wearing a full set of proper clothing, boots and winter jacket included, he looked as if he had never worn so much clothes at once in his life, _he probably hadn't_.

Draco looked the other boy over, as if assessing the outfit, then seemed to get an idea as he headed towards the same wardrobe and pulled out a black and green scarf. Handing it to Harry, "Here, this should keep you nice and warm."

Harry took the scarf, looking it over he found the Hogwarts crest on the end, after putting it on himself haphazardly Draco came over and fixed it. "Can I... Can I keep these?" the black haired boy asked tentatively.

"Of course. We can't have you walking around freezing your butt off in that thing you call an outfit." Draco responded, "All yours."

"Until we get you some other clothes of your own." Lucius added, Draco's old stuff would just have to do for now until they could take the boy shopping for better fitting clothes. He supposed it was a good thing his son was skinny as well and only a bit taller than the short boy, the larger clothing only hung off Harry a bit. The boy sat at the end of the bed, stroking the scarf and Lucius noticed he seemed to be tearing up. Remembering what the healer had said Lucius sat next to the boy, "Is there a problem Harry?"

"No. Thank you." The boy was staring at the Hogwarts emblem on the scarf, he remembered how the boy reacted when talking about the fact he had neither a wand or the chance to go to the school, the scarf probably meant to most to him of all the clothes he got.

"Well all those clothes are yours now, even the scarf." Lucius said, patting the boy on the back gently and trying not to feel awkward, Narcissa was far better at comforting children, or rather emotionally-stunted-young-adults-that-acted-like-children.

Harry nodded and wiped his tears away.

Draco grabbed the boy's hand, "Come on, now that you have proper clothes lets go outside, I can show you around."

The boy was easily dragged off down the hall.

 

 

_To be Continued..._


	6. A New Obsession

Voldemort had just entered the manor and was heading through the main hall towards Lucius' office, he had managed to discover new information about the boy currently in the Malfoy's custody, his latest obsession.

Voldemort would never say it aloud but he could freely admit to himself that he was a very obsessive person, as well as possessive, selfish, entitled. You name it, he was it. It was no surprise really that when the boy prophesied to defeat him showed up unknowing and under the control of his closest supporters that he immediately took interest. It was to be expected really.

Ever since meeting the boy and finding out about his past he had wanted to know more, the hows, the whys, whats and wheres. There were so many questions and he wanted the answers to them all like a man with an addiction wanted their signature drug. The boy was his drug.

He was just reaching the hall when said dark haired boy appeared, closely following after the taller blond one, _speak of the thestral._ Draco had enough time to see The Dark Lord, bow and utter his respects, and shot off again in the direction of outside, so accustomed of not being the center of his lords attention. Harry however slowed down completely and approached.

"Hello Voldemort," Ah, the way the boy could utter his name without the fear of those who lived directly under his rule, turning a bit to his side to show off the boy muttered, "I got new clothes... Well, they were Draco's but they are mine now they said."

Voldemort took in the boys appearance, the fluffy coat covered down to his knees and reached up into his wild hair, he somehow managed to look even smaller than usual in the thick fabric, "You look rather comfortable." he agreed.

Holding out the familiar green-striped scarf, "He even gave me this." Despite the boys usual low tone Voldemort could tell he was excited, "I didn't even ask!"

Running a hand down the scarf, causing the boy to blush, "It suits you." He could understand why it meant something significant to the child, "I have business to attend to with Lord Malfoy, you should run along now and play with Draco."

The boy nodded his head and hurriedly left in the same direction Draco had gone, Voldemort was almost regretful to see him go, he would have the boy stay with him if he could, have him sit in his lap and be petted like a kitten as he tended to meetings and papers. Dispelling such thoughts he continued on his way down the hall towards the office, Lucius exiting his sons room and seeing him quickly joined him.

Sitting in their usual places for such meetings, "I have found information on the boy, how he came to his muggle relatives." He waited a moment but when Lucius made no indication to interrupt he continued, "It seems the deatheater I entrusted to get rid of the boy failed his job, I can't be certain of the specifics but that deatheater ended up dead, the same night I sent him off with the boy, apparently he was hit by a muggle automobile. The boy was apparently found near a dumpster in an alleyway and taken to authorities, they ran a blood test and tracked down the boys relatives that way. I assume the only reason these muggles took in and kept the boy is because they seem to be the type to care what their neighbors think. To preserve their image."

"That doesn't seem to have lasted," Lucius remarked dryly, "they could not even keep the boy the ten years before he would attend school."

"Indeed. But that at least explains why the boy was not killed, what that deatheater was doing to get himself killed instead of the child we may never know now, it matters little though."

"I agree, did you manage to track down the owner of this strip club who claims to own the boy?"

"Not yet but I have already gone through documents on many strip clubs, surely it won't be long now until he is located."

"And when he is?"

"I won't allow him to keep the child." Voldemort stated with conviction, "His treatment of the child is deplorable and by all rights that boy belongs only to me, he was prophesied to be mine, I will not have others stake a claim on him."

Lucius had no doubts that his lord believed those words and he certainly wasn't going to argue, besides he didn't exactly approve of how the boy had been treated by said man, his instincts as a father made him hate the man he didn't even know.

Their meeting was called to an end, Voldemort taking his leave of the manor, he stopped outside to watch the two boys who were currently chasing after each other in the wet grounds like children. His eyes lingered on the dark haired boy and his bright eyes, so childlike and innocent for one who had suffered so much, it only made him want him more. Mind filled with vibrant green eyes and wildly messy hair he left the manor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry chased the blond boy around, after being shown the majority of the grounds surrounding the manor the two had started to play games. Harry had never played with others like this before, the only games he remember being 'Harry hunting' and having his cousin throw blocks and other toys at him and being punished if he so much as picked them up to play with them, those were not fun. Harry found he liked the games Draco wanted to play, they were much more fun than Dudley's ones.

Harry decided that he liked Draco very much, that it was nice to be with someone his own age that did not want to hurt him. He felt the same of all the Malfoys, they were like a family Harry had not had until now, a caring mother, stoic father and a playful brother. Harry hoped he would never have to leave them.

He sometimes did wonder though on how long his time with them would last, he had not heard anything since being questioned and checked by those healers, but he wondered just how much the Malfoys liked him, fearing it was not as much as he liked them and that they would grow bored of him eventually and turn him out onto the streets again. Or perhaps they would give him back to the man who owned him, Harry hoped not, he would rather be left in the cold without his new, warm clothes than go back to where people touch him in places he doesn't like and beat him when he complained.

Harry often thought about what he would do if they did get rid of him, perhaps he could stay with Voldemort? He would do anything for the man to stay with him instead of going back to where he came from, he never wanted to go back, even if he had to sit in a room doing nothing, even if he had to carry things around for the lord he would do it to avoid that fate.

For now though he decided it was more fun to play with Draco while he could rather than think on those things. Laughing and splashing through puddles he chased after the blond. 'Tag' was fun.

 

 

_To be Continued..._


End file.
